


Secret

by Chris_Starsong



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Starsong/pseuds/Chris_Starsong
Summary: 杰斯有件事没告诉维克托。
Relationships: Jayce/Viktor (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> 2015年写的随机三关键词练笔短文之一  
> 关键词：①笨拙的溫柔②千鈞一髮③居高臨下的冰冷視線

“你从没跟我说过。”戴着眼镜的男人坐在床榻边上手里翻阅一本有关机械自动化的书，语气听起来十分平静却有力。

“没有告诉你的必要……”床上的人语毕咳了几声，看起来气色不太好。

“如果你不是对我来说少数比较重要的人之一，我也没有必要来照顾你，懂吗？”男人的语气里又多了几分怒气，始终没有抬头看看那身体状态很不好的人。

杰斯叹了口气，显而易见地，维克托的眼神游离于书籍之外，不知道在思绪在哪儿。床头还有温度的牛奶静静地不起一丝波澜，他搓搓手拿过杯子捧着啜了一小口。这种纯净的味道很久以来都只能在自己长久使用的旧咖啡杯里寻到一点了。

衣架上还挂着杰斯的制服，没有污渍，干干净净。

啊……那个千钧一发的时刻……现在想想还是有些后怕。杰斯摩挲着手中温热的玻璃杯，往后靠在枕头上闭眼沉思。

那本不是他必须做的事情，狙击手已经就位，只要寻找一个合适的时机给予那个罪犯头子致命一击……

不，他必须出手。

他的瞳孔因前方罪犯后面一段距离出现的一个不明情况的孩子而骤缩，来不及思考原因，他就地翻滚冲出掩体抬枪往那边开了几枪，立马成为了所有人的焦点。

所有黑洞洞的枪口都对准了他，一瞬间他甚至把枪口的火焰看得清清楚楚——身体本能让他向前扑出，子弹顺着路径打出一排，不过他的队友没有辜负他疯狂的行为，狙击手们即刻击毙了三人，掩体后的警官也纷纷集火露出身形的罪犯。

一切都是几秒钟的事情，扑空倒地后杰斯护住头部就那样侧卧在地上。也许要死了，他脑海里这句话以鲜艳的红色深深刻着，直到所有枪械轰鸣结束，他的世界才得以安静，他做起了梦。

那个梦很长很长，但是在杰斯醒来的后一秒，他就把它忘得一干二净。

他发现自己在医院里，洁净的单人病房。

杰斯先是扭了扭脖子，两旁的桌子都放着表示慰问的花束。

我这是……英勇负伤？

然后他就想坐起来了，非常平常的弓腰起身的动作，然而他惨叫一声，没能坐起来。

好了，他知道伤哪儿了。杰斯十分郁闷地躺在枕头上，他想不起来那天自己什么时候受的伤，连疼痛都应该不曾有——除非摔倒擦伤也算。

好了。现在这些该有的疼痛都一起还给他了。

人总是在疼痛中成长。他不合时宜地想起这句话，是谁说的来着。

护士听到他的叫声知晓他是终于醒了，进来询问他身体还有什么不适等等。杰斯睁眼都懒得睁，一通肯定与否定的回答之后让护士小姐帮他坐了起来。

听到离去的人关上门，他慢慢睁开眼睛，看了看自己的双手，再掀开被子看了看——这动作让他再次痛呼了一声——他的腰被绷带严严实实包起来，侧面留有一小块殷红。

腰部中枪啊……。杰斯认命似的盖上被子，转头发现窗外很远很远能看到皮城的海滩。

尽管是晚秋，已经没有什么人在那儿喝风，杰斯却仍然能从中想象出一丝温暖的感觉，比如夏季时和他的室友在那里，那块较为低洼的沙地晒太阳。

比如现在………………他的室友好像正用冰冷的视线看着他？

“啊！你什么时候进来的？”杰斯猛地转头，维克托正站在床边居高临下地看着他，眼神有些阴沉。

“我来审问你。”维克托准备把塑料袋扔在杰斯身上的手悬在半空，还是移动了距离在他身旁的位置松手。

“来根烟。”

“你知道我没有这个习惯。”语气生硬，斩钉截铁，维克托坐下用眼神紧盯着杰斯，仿佛要进入大脑直接获取信息，如果他能做到的话。

杰斯还是望着远处的海滩，双手交握搭在被子上。“我不太记得。问我同事吧。”

维克托没有继续这个话题。杰斯听着塑料袋哗啦哗啦的声音，几样东西被维克托拿出来摆在床边桌子上。

“三天后回家休养。”维克托留下这句话就离开了。

半晌，杰斯反应过来:他似乎终于让他的宅男室友继潜心研究一周之后舍得出门了。

这代价可真够大。

杰斯迷迷糊糊醒了，脖子十分酸痛，手搭上肩膀捏着后觉手中应该是还有个杯子，然而另一只手只是在被子里胡乱抓了一通什么也没摸到。他把盖至肩上的被子拉下去，床的边缘凹陷处还未回弹，摸上去还有几分热乎。杰斯仔细地竖耳听着，厨房里好像有些动静。

不多时，维克托端着盘食物进来，模样颇有些狼狈。

杰斯差点没笑出来，碍于伤他不得不憋住。

他快憋出内伤了。真内伤。

“行了。别一副讥讽样。”维克托放下盘子脸色不是很好。他的厨艺实在不行，不如说，他的技能点全点在了智商上。

蛋包饭。很简单的一盘东西。不过维克托应该花了很多心思吧。杰斯尝了一口，被截断的白花花的蛋白之下露出一片煎培根。

“味道很不错。”杰斯对室友赞许地笑笑，把空盘子递给他。

维克托翻了个白眼。“再不吃完我以为你要噎死了。”他伸出攥着纸巾的手在杰斯脑袋前顿了顿，最终把那张皱巴巴的纸丢在杰斯脸上。被挡住视线的杰斯只听见维克托小声咕哝着什么。

杰斯把脸上那张白纸折成方形擦嘴，目送维克托走到房间门口。估计厨房还有一堆东西等着他去收拾呢。

“我供职于皮尔特沃夫警署侦查科。”

维克托的脚步停下。

“是一名警官。”

“还有…谢谢帮我洗了它。”


End file.
